


无题(钟妮受不指名1V1)

by RaspberrYuu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unsub | Unknown Subject
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19014040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberrYuu/pseuds/RaspberrYuu
Summary: 当时四巡安可，我说，我就不信kji第三天穿皮带，穿了我就写妮受！！………………好，我写





	无题(钟妮受不指名1V1)

**Author's Note:**

> 当时四巡安可，我说，我就不信kji第三天穿皮带，穿了我就写妮受！！  
> ………………好，我写

金钟仁光着脚站得笔直，左右脚互相踩着脚趾五分钟了，手垂在身侧绞着裤子布料，低头不敢看面前的人，却倔强着就是不肯认错。  
“舞台表演服装而已……那不是很……”感觉被瞪了一眼，“……正常的吗……”却还是咬牙把自己的争辩说了出来。  
“造型师安排也就算了，你自己要求穿是什么意思？”  
“还能是什么意思……”感觉到恋人好像真的生气了，火气还不小，金钟仁开始有些打退堂鼓，说话底气没刚才那么足了，“粉丝喜欢呗……”  
站这么久还不敢动弹，金钟仁已经开始觉得肚子上有点凉飕飕的了。刚一进门就被扒了衣服，小熊脸红扑扑的还以为要直接上演限制级，结果竟是被套上第一天穿的卡其色露腰线衣、逼在墙角罚站。幸好今天表演穿的那套皮带没带回来……毕竟……舞台上专注表演时候是一回事，平日里这样穿还挺害臊的……  
而且，面前的人一言不发盯着人看的时候本就有些严肃到迷人的地步，此时的目光直勾勾地就落在自己身上，移动缓慢得像是要把那片皮肤烧灼了才去审视下一片领土一般。金钟仁觉得现在不仅仅是害臊，还有点硬了……  
“现在知道害羞了？”  
意识到是耳朵暴露了状况，金钟仁踩脚趾的小动作更加频繁了。  
“自己脱了裤子去床上躺好。”  
“可我还没洗……唔。”  
本想着能拖一刻是一刻，可对方一声冷哼，下班后完全恢复成妮妮状态的人就不敢再吭一声。  
“上衣不用脱。”  
正打算掀掉衣服的妮妮撇撇嘴，却照做，还格外自觉地去翻床头柜。  
“拿管新的，自己全挤进去，一滴都别剩。”  
对于给自己做扩张，妮妮不是不害羞的。可既然已经知道恋人生气了，还怎敢逆毛去捋一把。  
跪在大床正中央，闭眼分开腿，挤了半管在右手上，湿湿黏黏的探到身后，中指顺着臀缝往下滑，遇到那凹进去的穴口，几乎是毫无阻力的就插进去了。浅浅进出试探了两次，就把第二根手指也送了进去。倒的润滑太多了，咕叽咕叽的水声几乎快成了房间里的主旋律，如果不是此时妮妮喘的声音更大的话。  
“啊……两根不够……想……想要第三根……”  
每到这时候他会有一个可爱的小习惯，会把自己想做的、准备做的事情，诚实地说出来。可是第三根却不好插进去了，倒不是穴口排斥。而是他臀肉太紧实，就着跪立的姿势，只是两根手指，就被臀缝夹的紧紧的了。刚才还撑着床单的左手，也抬起来往下身摸去，却没去触碰昂扬的前端，而是越过会阴的位置，用两指撑开了穴口，手指抽插得更加顺畅，一点粉红的嫩肉吸附着手指被次次带出。上身微微前倾，屁股更加翘起，后穴也更加暴露在空气中的时候，将左手的食指也送了进去。  
妮妮似乎也找到了让自己舒服的窍门，两只手错开频率地往里开拓着，分身蹭到了左手臂觉得格外舒服，上身不自觉地慢慢下压，屁股越抬越高。渐渐竟变成了大腿夹着一只手腕，分身滴着水在小臂上磨蹭，屁股也左右扭着主动吞吐手指的姿态。甚至就着这样蜷成一团的姿势，竟然就高潮了一次。  
“啧……小骚货……”唯一的观众在此等艳景之下还要忍出一头汗也不去现场互动，哪怕都到这关头了也只是解开裤腰，慢慢撸动自己涨得发疼的硬物稍做抚慰。“自己玩的就很开心了？还有半管没用吧。”  
从高潮的失神里缓出来，“害羞”这种情绪也慢慢爬回妮妮脑海中。他直起身子，手指抽出时竟还带出淅淅沥沥的一小摊水，左手腕被大腿夹出浅浅的红印，上衣长袖和只到腹部的下摆上都是暧昧的乳白色痕迹。  
不过妮妮没空管这些，“害羞”也几乎就回光返照一下而已。他最想要放进身体里的东西，现在已经被面前的人自己掏出来展示在他眼前了，他仿佛受到蛊惑一般地边往前爬行边伸出舌头，舌尖刚触到顶端，便张口含进去了小半根。  
口腔里温热潮湿，舒服得快让人把持不住，看到他如此尽心尽力地吞吐讨好，极大地满足了男人的征服欲。可看他自己也沉醉其中的样子，倒失去了“惩罚”这么个意味。  
被抵着额头，嘴里的袖珍抽出，妮妮有些迷茫地抬头望着对方，却见那人伸手把剩下的半管润滑塞到自己手里，一字一句说出让自己战栗的命令。他说：  
“剩下的全帮我涂上。我要干你。”  
  
  
仰躺在床上，双腿左右分开，接着腿的力气将腰抬起一点好让对方把靠垫垫在腰下。一直没迎来期待的入侵，妮妮按捺不住地将身体往下蹭，腰抬得更高，往那人身上贴上去。身体跟床面都快成三十度角了，本就不贴身的上衣下摆都坠坠着往胸口滑下去，又被硬挺的乳粒勾住不动了。  
“进来好不好……妮妮里面冷……想要蹭得热乎乎的……”  
真是让人头大。他太懂自己的魅力点，哪怕是处于被动的状态，也会利用自己的优势得到自己想到的东西。舞台上的灯光，观众席的尖叫，以及此刻……带着点泄愤情绪撞击他饥渴小穴的硬热。  
期待已久的感觉让全身都过了一次电，妮妮舒爽得四肢都伸展开了。紧接着就是一阵让他稳不住身体的抽插，放浪的叫床还没几声，就被他抬起手用线衣袖口将嘴盖上。其实他喜欢叫，他知道自己叫的越大声越能换来更加热情的狂肏猛干。可他觉得刚才被委屈了，现在又想起讨哄这么件事。  
“别盖着，叫出来。”  
“那前面……要亲亲……”  
“那你知错了吗？”  
本来自己就没什么错嘛……妮妮撇撇嘴，没搭理他，立刻就换来一次几乎完全拔出又尽根没入的操弄。嗓子眼的声音没来得及咽下去，泄出来仿佛难耐的闷哼。  
“知道自己哪儿错了吗？”  
没有没有就没有！妮妮也不讨哄了，就死死咬着袖口不肯出声，不受控制分泌出的唾液，将袖口浸染得加深了颜色。  
没想到，对方竟主动低下头，用鼻尖推开衣服，将红到快要滴血的乳头轻轻咬在齿间，慢慢碾压。毫无准备的妮妮几乎弹了起来，伸手揉搓拉拽着另一边，扭过身体想要送到那嘴边。  
其实平时的话，哪怕是无中生有的罪名，妮妮也会撒娇似的讨好认错，权当情趣。可今日顽固至此也不松口，作为恋人，怎可能不知道原因。那是他追求的舞台效果，是唯一能在金钟仁心目中和自己地位匹敌的东西。他怎可能认错。  
“你啊……以后少出这种馊主意……”  
妮妮笑着想，这算是自己赢了吧？妮妮因为这么个想法而开心起来，迷迷糊糊里，手在小腹的位置仿佛摸索了下，然后按在一处，软软地说了句，“都顶到了…………咦？”好像，更大了……  
“你是不是明天……”  
“嗯，妮妮明天不打算下床了~”  
面对这样的妮妮，何止是败下阵来，简直溃不成军了嘛……


End file.
